


A business visit

by KamikoChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cursed, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikoChan/pseuds/KamikoChan
Summary: Arthur was on his for a meeting a the white House with Alfred a former colony of hisIn this place he will never had though our beloved Brit founds love within it
Relationships: England/Donald Trump
Kudos: 1





	A business visit

Arthur,the human representation of England was on his way to Alfred’s office a former colony of him.  
He sighed looking at his watch, his driver took way too many time to finally arrive in the White House,but Arthur was already late for the meeting with him.  
He had to bring to Alfred a few paperworks regarding the commercial affairs between the two nations.  
He made his way to the large mansion, and couldn’t help look at the fancy decoration inside the house.  
Maybe America wasn’t that bad in decoration, thought the Englishman.  
After a few steps, he managed to find Alfred’s office in the large manor.  
He cleared his voice and knocked on the door 

“America it’s me sorry i got caught up in the trafic is everything oka-“

The man stopped in mid sentence when he opened the door and realized who sat on the desk supposed to be America’s.  
His eyes went blank,and he could only admire the person sitting on this chair.  
There was a blond haired probably overweight with an orange skin man.  
The person at the desk notice Arthur and give him a rather questionable lustful smile in return, that even France,doesn’t dare to make.

“Please come here, America is away for while you came for the business contract right?”

Arthur nodded, and gave back to the man a small smile with a light blush appearing on his face in front of the attractive man.  
After Arthur sat on the chair facing the desk, the orange shaded man gave him another smile lustful,which didn’t make the English man indifferent.

“So you’re Arthur Kirkland, I’ve heard a lot things about from America, you’re the one who took care of him right ? I’m Donald Trump I’m America’s new boss”

The English man gave a small “nice to meet you ” before sighing,thinking about what America could have said to such an attractive stranger about himself.  
“I suppose he told you a few negatives things about me sir ?”

Damn that America though Arthur, he just blowed away his chances to make a good impression on someone he founds rather beautiful.

“Oh you see,he was quite right on something you indeed have a fine ass Mr Kirkland”

The face of the English man went completely red at this instant.  
Wait,did Donald Trump just told him he had a fine ass ? It wasn’t very romantic, but it still made Arthur’s heart beat very fast.  
When he was still in his state of shock, he didn’t notice that Donald trump moved from his desk to behind Arthur’s chair.  
Surprised, when he realized it,he got up from his own chair and started walking backward.   
Nervousness was taking over his body, and he couldn’t stoping moving,which the American’s president started to follow but walking forward in his direction.

At some point the English man’s back met a wall.  
The orange skinned man took advantage of it and cornered Arthur on the wall with his two strong arms on him, and smile at him like a predator to his pray.

“M-Mr Trump ?!”  
The thinner blond couldn’t find the strength to resist and Mr Trump’s face was that close to his 

“Call me Donald”  
In only one instant,the largest blond closed the gap between their lips and kissed him rather   
passionately.  
Arthur responsed by kissing back the lips of this man, only to taste a strange taste like woman’s lipstick,but he didn’t care as he himself deepened the kiss.  
When the American was out of breath, he pulled back breathing rather heavily but resumed his next attack on him.  
Without a warning,he started nibbling his parter neck leaving behind a purple mark.

“Mr Trum-“  
The man tried to keep his voice low but he failed the American was making him feel very week at this moment.

“What did I told you to call me?”  
He puts a finger inside Arthur’s ear and rubbed it with a big smile across his face awaiting for the English man to call him by his first name   
“D-D-Donald !”  
He said completely in trance by all his movements on him,completely not questioning why he liked such a treatment.

“Good boy”  
Donald suddenly took his partner in bridal style, and left the room carrying him.  
Fortunately for them, no one was around the corridor, and the two blonds were able to go to Donald’s room rather quickly.

When they were inside the room,Donald locked the door and drop Arthur on his bed   
“Donald are we gonna ?”  
He asked as he looked around the room and saw something questionable on the night stand 

“Yes”  
Without another word, the American kissed again Arthur, and the English man wrapped his hands around his neck pushing him close to himself .  
This time making it last very longer and goes further than in America’s office 

The next few hours

The English man awoke and was laying on a bed that wasn’t his.  
He looked around the room, he didn’t recognized it, but the events of earlier came to his mind, only for his face to heat up as he remembered everything.

“Awake beautiful ?”  
He turned his head to the right side, only to find Donald Trump by his side  
“I’m glad I came here finally”  
With that said Arthur cuddle him which the orange man do the same with him and spend all the remaining day in Donald’s loving arms 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic made for fun  
> Keeps in mind there is no political opinions there though i’m explaining England’s point of view in a crack way   
> Thank you for your understanding


End file.
